


Sweet Moments

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally understands why he has someone as great as Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 3x09. So this was inspird by a gifset I found on Tumblr. It really just kind of spurred me into writing this but you really have to look at the gifset and read the line at the bottom to understand why it inspired me. I don't know how to set hyperlinks... sorry! 
> 
> http://mcdannofive-0.tumblr.com/post/38176337318/its-all-decided-for-us-this-world-has-only-one

"Now, stop the car and get out." Cordova said, still holding his gun steady at Steve. Steve put the car into park, shut it off and got out. 

Cordova got out at the same, his gun never wavering and he gestured to the surrounding foilage, "Walk." Steve hated having his back turned on someone, especially someone with a gun but what choice did he have? He turned around and took a deep breath before he started walking forward. 

They walked for about 10 minutes before he spoke, "Why would you help someone do that?" Cordova didn't say anything so Steve continued to talk, "I'm thinking it was because your situation wasn't all that different." 

Cordova jammed the gun into his back, pushing him forward, "Keep moving." "How any kids do you have? One? Two?" Steve asked, "Are they the reason you quit killing people? Past like yours must be tough, coming to terms with your own mortality. A life full of regrets. Is that why you decided to grant a dying man his final wish? Because you felt that somehow, someway it might actually make up for all the pain you caused." 

"Stop." Cordova ordered and Steve stopped, his back still turned, "Turn around." Steve didn't though and Cordova kept speaking, "You think you have it all figured out? You think that your life is perfect, Commander McGarrett, you've killed people, you've caused pain and suffering. You can't sit here and tell me that you don't lead a life with no regrets." 

Steve looked to the ground. Cordova was right, he had a lot of regrets in his life and he wouldn't be able to mend alot of them, "I did what I had to do to survive, to protect people I care about. You kill innocent people, you can't even begin to compare us." 

Cordova laughed, "You think you just get through life by winging it? No. It's all decided for us by fate. This world only has one sweet moment set aside for us. We live it and we die, even if we lived forever, nothing can change that. Not making amends with our past demons, not by doing right, nothing. Who wants to live forever anyways? Now turn around, I'm not telling you again." 

Steve looked to the sky because it might very well be the last chance he got. Then he closed his eyes, thinking about that one sweet moment that life had set aside for him. The moment he'd met Danny. The blonde detective that had become his entire life, the person Steve didn't know how he survived without before, the man he loved with every part of his being. He allowed himself a fleeting thought of Danny's shining blue eyes and his wide smile before he opened them and he was still in the forest, still with a gun at his back and still with no way out. He whispered a silent I love you, Danny to the air and turned around.

Cordova pulled Steve's gun from his waistband and held it out to him. When Steve hesitated, he shoved it towards him, "Take it." Cordova growled. Steve took the gun and looked at Cordova who just pointed to his forehead, right between his eyes, "Do it. I'm dying anyways and there's no one around, no one will ever know. We'll call it self defense."

Steve looked at him and smirked, "You think I'm going to let you get off that easy?"

"Either I die fast, or I die slow. Either way, I'm going." Cordova said, "You do it, or I will." He pointed the muzzle of the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger when the Camaro crashed through the brush and Steve jumped him, wrenching the gun out of his hands and throwing him to the ground.

Chin, Kono, and Danny swarmed them and asked if he was ok, "I'm fine. You're going to get your wish, Cordova, you're going to die. But you're gonna die in jail. Book 'em Danno."

Steve waited until they had booked, processed, and handed Cordova over to HPD for transfer to Halawa before he pulled Danny aside. He wrapped his arms around the detectives waist and pulled him until their chests were flush and he kissed him. Kissed him for what seemed like forever, just relishing the fact that he was blessed with another day with someone he loved.

When he finally pulled back, Danny's eye's were shining with affection and warmth, "What was that for?"

"Out in the woods, Cordova said that fate only sets aside one sweet moment in our lives. The first thing I thought about was the moment I met you and then I knew he was lying becuase every moment after that has been even sweeter." Steve said, a smile spreading across his face. He took Danny's face in his hands and kissed him again, "I love you, Danny."


End file.
